


Unexpected revalation

by Cowoline



Series: The unexpected revelations of Kallo Jath and Sara Ryder [2]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowoline/pseuds/Cowoline
Summary: Scott begin to prod Kallo about his feelings for Sara - much to Kallo's annoyance. As a result it triggers Kallo to consider what his relationship with Sara actually is.Pure fluff!





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This does contain MINOR SPOILERS to Mass Effect Andromeda. If you want to be completely spoiler free, then please revisit at a later date :)
> 
> This is based on what very little information we have at this point. The characters might have been protrayed completely wrong. This is not a confirmation on any romance and so on.
> 
> In any case I hope you all enjoy it :)
> 
> All rights belong to BIOWARE and the Mass Effect genre. 
> 
> P.S. This was rushed, so please forgive any typoes.

“Do you love her?”

Kallo was so shocked by the question he almost pushed himself away from the console entirely.

“Excuse me?” he gave Scott a baffled look and he hated that tiny bit of dread that was carried in his voice.

“It’s a simple enough question,” Scott said calmly and leaned against the console, setting of a number of buttons that Kallo had to cancel out.

“You are aware that Salarians don’t really use that term,” Kallo deflected with annoyance in his voice. Though he didn’t know if it was from the interrogation or the fact that Scott was still setting of alarms - and apparently neither him or his human ass placed on the console gave a damn.

“Don’t give me that bull shit. I have seen plenty of Salarians stare at asari,” Scott crossed his arms, as if it was to make him more threatening.

“Oh, leave him alone, Scott. What business is it of yours anyway?” Suvi interrupted from across the bridge - and Kallo felt a small amount of gratitude.

“I just don’t want her to get hurt,” Scott defended and then turned back to Kallo, “Look, you’re an awesome guy, but I just need to know if you are good enough for my sister,”

Kallo got up from his chair and reached for a datapad preparing to leave the bridge.

“In case you haven’t noticed, your sister is quite capable at making decisions for herself,” stated calmly walking towards the door.

Unfortunately Scott followed him, but thankfully started chattering about other things - being his usual goofy self. Even he must have found the hallway too public a place for his prodding. Kallo found it annoying, but in a way he also had a hard time disliking Scott. Neither he or Sara had been close to their father, but the bond between the siblings seemed much stronger. A bond that Salarians did understand. Imprinting at birth made certain that Salarian’s stayed loyal and devoted to their clans - that loyalty included siblings. It was a different dynamic than human romantic relationships, who at times seemed a little fickle, but Kallo could not deny that the devotion and loyalty that was shared between a happy couple wasn’t of less value. And he was fond of Sara, but he honestly hadn’t given it much thought beyond that. They enjoyed each other's company and their relationship was more intimate than mere friendship - especially by salarian standards. A relationship Kallo had been quite comfortable with - until Scott began prodding. Because now that Scott mentioned it, the question kept circling around in his mind. Memories emerged in such vivid detail, that Kallo seemed to forget his surroundings as he walked through the Tempest.

_It was late at night and Kallo was at the science station looking through some preliminary data the Tempest scanners had picked up, when he was disturbed by one of SAM’s alarms. Kallo frowned with a little worry - Sara should be in her bed sleeping that late._

_“SAM, what’s the problem?” Kallo asked the AI._

_“The pathfinder's adrenaline levels have been outside the normal parameters for the 7.4 hours.”_

_“Clarify.” Kallo stated looking at the data SAM was showing him._

_“The pathfinder seems to be experiencing minor anxiety,” the AI responded._

_“Locate the pathfinder,”_

_“The pathfinder is currently located on the lower deck.”_

_“Very well. Thank you.” Kallo stated and made his way to the lower deck._

_He found her standing at a table meddling with her jetpack. She was a good mechanic and often experimented with things, but usually not at 3.20 AM. She was also lacking the calm she usually had, when working, but the sadness she often seemed to carry was magnified. He walked up next her and she gave him a small sad smile._

_“What’s wrong with it?” he asked looking at the work she was doing._

_“Some of the wiring needed replacing. Some sand had gotten in there and worn it down some. Just replacing them before it becomes an issue,” she replied calmly, but then did something that gave her a tiny shock which caused her to drop all of it on the table._

_“Damn it!” she snapped wincing in pain._

_“Are you alright?” Kallo asked concerned._

_“Yes, I’m fine,” she snapped, and then took a deep sigh, “Actually no… I can’t do anything right! Not even a simple repair,” she muttered rubbing her face in frustration._

_Kallo gave her a tender look and stepped forward holding his hands on her shoulders._

_“That’s not true,” he comforted._

_“Isn’t it? I can’t fix that fucking thing. I’m running around foreign galaxy trying to find a home for the entire terminus systems. My dad’s gone. Scott’s gone. I do my best and it’s not enough. And when I do, do something right, people are pissed at me anyway!” she ranted._

_“Who is mad at you?” he asked._

_“People.”_

_“What people?” he digged._

_That was when he realised she was crying. He placed a hand on her cheek and made her look at him as he dried her tears with his long thumb._

_“When I walked through the Nexus today people began shouting at me. They are angry because I haven’t been able to free their families yet. But how can I help their families, when I can’t even help my own?” she nearly sobbed and Kallo’s heart seemed to cringed as her flooding eyes looked into his._

_“We will find a way to help those people, and Scott. I have every confidence in you,” he stated seriously._

_“Can you… can you just hold me for a little while?” she asked with a voice so vulnerable she might as well have punched him in the gut._

_“For as long as you need,” he promised as she took a step closer and burrowed her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around her waist._

He remembered clearly how her warmth had felt against him and how much it hurt him to see her so broken. He admired her strength, but seeing her in those moments did not lessen that strength. They seemed to magnify the burden she carried, and the fact that only he got to see it made him feel honoured. A little strange he admitted to himself, but it was none the less the truth. He only hoped he was a great of a comfort to her as she was to him.

_He was sitting on the bridge alone going over every algorithm and diagnostic he could think of. In his head an event a few days earlier kept spiralling around in his head, as he desperately tried to find a scenario, that would have resulted in a different outcome. He was so preoccupied that he didn’t hear the door open._

_“You’re missing movie night,” Sara’s voice sounded softly behind him._

_“I am not really in the mood,” he stated not turning to look at her._

_He had promised her days before that he would join them, but he didn’t show. He did feel guilty, but it was nothing compared to the ache that had followed him for two days. He sensed her as she walked up next to him and she placed a hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and gave a trembled breath._

_“The haul breech wasn’t you fault,” she comforted._

_“Of course it was my fault!” he cried out and pushed himself away from the station and got up looking out into space with his back turned to her._

_“I was flying, ergo I am responsible,” his voice calmed at the end._

_She walked up behind him and gently made him turn around to look at her. Her eyes were full of worry and glistening with pain, yet her touch felt comforting as she reached for his cheek gently stroking it._

_“Kallo,” she said nothing but his name, but it spoke volumes. How she said it meant everything, and despite himself he let her pull him into a hug._

Kallo still shuttered at that bloody memory. Damned the nearly perfect salarian memory! He tried to think of something else - ANYTHING else. The sight of Liam walking up the stairs in front of him thankfully gave him that opportunity.

_They had been on the planet for a few days and Kallo took the time to give the Tempest some much needed maintenance. It would need a greater overhaul, when they next joined up with the Nexus, but running diagnostics and such, he could do himself. Which was exactly what he was doing, when he heard the doors open and a presence walk up behind him. He knew for certain it was Sara, when she leaned on the back of his chair and had her head close to his._

_“I have an offer you can’t refuse,” she tempted and Kallo could hear the soft touches of a suppressed giggle._

_“That so,” he smiled and tried not to seem as intrigued as he actually was._

_She put a datapad in front of him filled with schematics for the Nomad, and walked up next to him leaning against the console - careful not to touch any buttons._

_“I have been upgrading the Nomad like crazy, but I haven’t taken it for a test drive yet,” the grin she gave him was absolutely mischievous. “I thought you could join me,”_

_He felt his heartbeat speed up at the smile she was giving him._

_“Alright, if…” he began as he slowly stood up and looked down at her._

_“If what?” she smirked suspiciously._

_“I get to drive,” he chuckled as he began running towards the door._

_“No way in hell!” she yelled and ran after him._

_They must have been quite the sight, the salarian and young human running through the ship. When they entered the hangar bay Kallo almost ran into Liam, only just missing him._

_“Have you gone mental?!” Liam called out and to Kallo’s luck Liam grabbed a hold of Sara._

_“What’s the rush?” Liam asked._

_“Liam, damn it!” Sara exasperated, but she was still laughing._

_Kallo reached the Nomad and leaned against it with a superior look on his face._

_“Now I have to look at his smug face all day,” Sara complained gesturing at Kallo, who merely chuckled._

_Liam looked confused for a moment, but still smirked a little._

_“We are going to try the new modifications in the Nomad,” Sara explained, and looked down at Kallo with a disapproving frown, “And Kallo is driving apparently,” she grumbled._

_“Awesome! Let me just grab some drinks and some snacks!” Liam enthused as he invited himself along._

_“You are never this enthusiastic, when we normally take out the Nomad,” Sara called after him._

_“That’s because you are a horrible driver!” Liam shot back._

_“I am not!” Sara denied as she walked over to Kallo._

_“Yes, you are.” it sounded deadpan from both Drack and Gil, who were working in the cargo hold._

_“Traitors, the lot of you,” Sara grumbled._

_“You are a brilliant mechanic, though,” Kallo stated as he looked over the modifications she had added, and crouch down to look under it._

_“Sweet talker,” she whispered as she sat down next to him._

_They had been driving around for hours on the sandcovered world, when the Nomad finally had to be recharged. Kallo was very impressed by her modifications and was genuinely excited that he had gotten the opportunity to drive the Nomad for once. They jumped out of the Nomad to stretch their legs and Sara walked a little ahead looking out over the golden wasteland. She turned to them for a moment, her hair tousled, grease on her face from a last minute adjustment and make-up smeared from the heat. Yet, she was in a carefree mood that was so rare to see in her, and her eyes were sparkling with a mischief and joy that seemed intoxicating._

_“It might be alien, foreign and not at all what I am used too, but it is beautiful,” she sighed looking out over the landscape._

_“Yes,” Kallo uttered softly, and he must have been staring because Liam coughed behind him._

_“She was talking about the landscape, mate,” Liam chuckled in a low voice and nudged him with his elbow, which earned him scowl from Kallo. Liam, of course, only laughed and walked up next to Sara handing her a drink._

Kallo had been so emerged in his thoughts it surprised him that he had already reached the briefing room, with Scott still right next to him. Sara turned to them and smiled.

“Good you could join us. Do you have the data, Kallo?” she asked and Kallo walked over giving it to her and then took a place opposite her and Scott stood next to him.

As they went through the data and the plans for another colonization Kallo just looked at her. He was reminded how kind she was with Jaal and his people, how respectful she was of Cora and her opinions. How she clearly cared about all the races and not just the survival of her own. And how despite all these burdens, her heart had not been hardened by them and how she was still gentle and awkward - even innocent in a way.

“Yes…” Kallo said in a low voice.

“What?” Scott replied with a confused look on his face.

“The answer to your previous question is, yes.” Kallo clarified, “Not that it is any of your business,” he added in annoyance.

Scott gave Kallo a broad grin and slammed his fist into Kallo’s shoulder, which made Kallo scowl at him, while rubbing his shoulder.


End file.
